DDO trial system
The DDO trial system is a rarely used system in place for determining the guilt of someone charged with either violating the TOS or for acting detrimentally towards the site. The trial system is used only in rare circumstances, and has been used only on three occasions. 1st use: Izbo Izbo was put on trial to be banned from the site on charges ranging from harrassment to votebombing to verbal abuse. He was found guilty by a landslide and was subsequently banned. Bluesteel headed the Prosecution. 2nd use: 16kadams 16kadams was also put in trial on charges of votebombing and multi-accounting. The Prosecution was lead by Microsuck while the Defense consisted of 16kadams, Thaddeus, and Unitedandy. 16kadams was found innocent. Guidelines and Rules There is a specific procedure for how to go about setting up and proceeding with a DDO trial. These rules are as follows: 1. The membes shall be notified in advance of the trial. 1.2. The moderator shall appoint a prosecutor team. 1.3. The accused member may select a defense team or request that the moderator solicit a defense team. 1.4. The moderator shall establish accounts for prosecution and defense for the trial, which will be conducted as a DDO debate. The trial debate shall be four rounds of 8000 characters with a three day response period. The voting period shall be two weeks. 1.5 The Prosecution shall prepare charges and post the charges with links to supporting evidence as a challenge to the Defense. No new charges or evidences of offenses may be introduced after the challenge. The Prosecution may, however, post additional evidence in rebuttal to defense claims. 1.6 All members having voting privileges may vote on the trial debate. 1.6.1. At the opinion of the Moderator, the Moderator may appoint a jury prior to the start of the trial and announce that the verdict will be determined by the vote of the jurors alone. If a jury is appointed there shall be either three, five, or seven jurors. Each juror shall have participated in at least ten debates. The jury may consider the membership vote in making their decision, but are not bound by it. 1.6.2. The standard for voting for the Prosecution is that the charges have been proven beyond a reasonable doubt. A reasonable doubt is not any doubt, but rather the doubt but the doubt that a reasonable person would have give the evidence of the trial. 1.6.3. Voters shall be instructed in the Prosecutor's R1 that they may vote up to all seven points for the prosecution or defense. 1.6.4. Voters finding the defendent guilty may use the RFD to recommend the suspension of privileges rather than permanent loss, and they shall be advised of this by the Prosecutors in R1. 1.6.5. The Moderator shall comply with the results of the trial. If a guilty verdict is found, the Moderstor shall select the level of punishment. 1.6.6. The Moderator shall act as judge in ruling upon trial procedures.